


Horizon's Rebirth

by KaetheVaako



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Highlander Fusion, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaetheVaako/pseuds/KaetheVaako
Summary: He took one look at the seven of them and looked towards the sky in disbelief. Six. Six men who should by no right  have ever interacted or crossed paths at the very least, and they were all pre-immortals. Someone and he figured he was pretty sure he knew who it was, was sitting up in Heaven and laughing at him.





	1. Part the First

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow and probably sporadic for a while. I'm in my last year of college and it's kicking my ass so far. Gah. I'm also working from sheer memory with some of these scenes. Do forgive me any inconsistencies and forgive the rough start. It should get better and once I'm finished with this story, it'll be edited.
> 
> Unsolicited betas and criticism are neither wanted nor welcomed!

He felt the man coming before he heard him. A tingle down his spine, the warning shot to give him time to flee if he wanted. He supposed that someone who didn't know the difference would've fled, would've given up and run but...he was almost three hundred years old now. He had met enough of their kind that he knew the difference.

Whoever was approaching was a Pre, hadn't had his first death yet. Didn't even know that another Immortal was in the building, that ability to sense didn't arrive til after the first death.

Leaning back in his chair, the man known as Joshua Faraday eyed the saloon doors as silence began to descend upon the inhabitants inside. A tall black man, clad entirely in black, stood behind the doors. Only once there was no sound in the saloon did the man stride in.

Josh smirked. If nothing else, you had to give him some respect. The man had style, and he definitely knew how to use it.

"Well damn," Josh said once the action was done, the two men dead and the rest of the patrons had fled. "I had just ordered a drink from him too." He snorted when the man, Sam Chisolm he believed he had heard, pushed his shot-glass towards him before going outside when the noise of the crowd got too loud to ignore.

He quickly grabbed the monies left behind from the poker game, stuffing it into his hat before heading outside. He needed to get his horse and get far, far away from here. If one thing was true, where Pre-Immortals went, actual Immortals weren't too far behind and he didn't need to find out which one was tailing this Pre.

And he told himself repeatedly it was none of his business which Immortal was trailing Chisolm for his head. No matter the fact that the sheer punch of attraction that had hit when he had laid eyes on Chisolm had nearly left him breathless.

He dealt with the two brothers quickly, only feeling slightly guilty about killing the guy. It wasn't like he would've stayed dead after all. He just didn't want to deal with the clean up at all. Not with the Pre in town and a possible Immortal close by. He had plans that were contingent on him keeping his own head right where it belonged. On his shoulders.

That night, Joshua Faraday stared at Chisolm, Teddy Q, and Mrs. Emma Cullen. _How_ in the name of God did he get himself into these messes?! The only saving grace he could think of at this point was that he hadn't sensed another Immortal yet. The longer he went without sensing that, the happier he'd be and the likelihood of him having to explain everything to the three of them would lessen. Yes. The longer they went, the better. Plus the longer he would keep his own head. His sword-fighting skills had fallen to the wayside since he'd been in the territories of the United States...considering they preferred guns down here.

And he also knew damn well not to lie to himself. He knew full well that should any Immortal come after Chisolm, he'd take their head and risk the outcry that would fall from it. It may have been only 12 hours since he had laid eyes upon the cowboy, but he had claimed Chisolm as his and he would never let any harm come to him. Especially not with Mrs. Emma Cullen and Teddy Q around. No need to risk innocents getting harmed in the Game.

Sighing, Josh leaned against the tree and watched through half-lidded eyes as Chisolm talked quietly to Mrs. Emma Cullen, aware of Teddy watching the two jealously. He could've told the kid to back off, Chisolm's affections were brotherly at most and Emma did not look at either of them with anything more than suspicion. She may have hired them but she did not trust them, not yet.

Her need for revenge and so-called righteousness was just stronger than her distrust right now.

Lowering his stetson, Josh closed his eyes. Better get some sleep. He had a bad feeling about this whole entire venture.

Sam looked up once Emma left him alone to go sit at Teddy's side, unerringly picking Faraday out despite the dark of night and the faint light from the fire. Asleep against the tree, a long lean line of male that tugged at him.

He laid down with his back to the fire and closed his eyes, sighing softly. He knew better. Men didn't approach men for anything more than possible friendship at best. He'd seen the results too often, men beating other men to death or lynchings for being inclined towards men.

It didn't stop him from finding Faraday attractive. He wouldn't act on it, wouldn't dare. It was obvious where Faraday's attentions went by the way he acted towards Emma. 

He'd send Faraday with Teddy to go find Goodnight in the morning. Volcano Springs was where he had last heard of the man being. Hopefully, the old man was still there. He'd take Emma and go find Vasquez.

And use the time away to bury any inkling of anything other than mutual respect for acquaintances.

He wouldn't risk it.


	2. Part the Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I resaw the movie on Sunday. *bounces* Still as good and still as exciting. This is going to be one of those I pre-ordered as soon as I can.

As he reached the outskirts of Volcano Springs, Josh pulled Jack to a stop and looked down upon the small traveling city. Honestly? He was still trying to figure out what it was about Sam Chisolm that made him want to listen. He barely obeyed his own parents when they were alive!

Feeling the shivers up his spine, he sighed and hung his head. More Pre-Immortals? Just his god-damned luck. Of course, with the way his luck was going, he had the sinking feeling that this Goodnight Robicheaux fellow that Chisolm wanted was the pre-immortal that he was sensing.

"Are you okay?" 

"Just peachy." Josh replied to Teddy's tentative question. "Come on, let's go find this Goodnight Robicheaux that he wants."

Teddy nodded and they made their way down into the town proper, leashed their horses and approaching the corral that was surrounded by a lot of men. Inside the corral was what appeared to be a middle-aged man who seemed to have too big an ego along with an Asian male, probably Chinese if Josh had to make a guess. Lying on the fencing behind the Asian was a man clad in all gray, looking supremely unconcerned by the entire debacle.

Josh cursed to himself. _Two_ Pre-Immortals?! What? Did he suddenly become the Pied Piper of Pre-Immortals?! That made _three_ in less than a week! He normally went _decades_ before he sensed another, Immortal or Pre.

Leaning against the fencing, Josh girded himself mentally as he watched the gunfight...and groaned as he heard the heckling and insults from the middle-aged man towards the Asian, Billy Rocks he believed he heard the judge say. Which truly? What kind of name was that for an Asian? He watched the body fall, the hairpin or knife or whatever the hell it was sticking out of the guy's chest. 

The man in all gray got up off the railing, passing his hat around as he collected the winnings while Billy collected his belt and his knife/hairpin from the dead guy.

"Goodnight Robicheaux?" He sighed as the man kept on. "Sam Chisolm sent us."

"Did he?" Goodnight asked curiously. "Follow me then."

***

 _So that would, with Chisolm, make three pre-immortals and me_. Josh mused as he laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Goodnight had agreed to come only if Billy came because apparently, the two did not separate. Josh didn't see any problem with it, the more men the better in his opinion. He really did not want to rely on farmers and boys like Teddy, who had no experience at all with a gun or in a fight like the one he expected this to turn out to be.

He had heard of Bartholomew Bogue, who hadn't? The Robber Baron who seemed to find gold anywhere and had no problems taking over the land. Of course, with the way the west was (or would it be east considering he was located in Sacramento?), no one levied him with any charges because he never got his hands dirty personally. By Joan of Arc's tale, Bogue had hired the Blackstones as protection which made this infinitely more complicated. He knew a few decent Blackstones, had run into a couple while traveling through the South, but most of them were as crooked as it comes.

Sipping his whiskey, Josh turned and eyed the sky outside. They would leave in the morning to reach Chisolm, Mrs. Emma Cullen, and whoever Chisolm was after outside of Junction Springs. Hopefully whichever Immortal was trailing Chisolm, if there even was one because at this point he wasn't sure anymore, had given up. If by some chance he survived the next two weeks, he was heading back to St. Louis and grabbing his sword. Peter had promised to hold onto it and last he heard, the Immortal was living in St. Louis for some reason.

He'd have to keep himself between Teddy Q and Billy Rocks...at least until they got used to each other. By the obvious staring at times, Teddy probably had never seen anyone who wasn't either white, black, or tan in skin color. Hopefully, by the time they reached Rose Creek, the two would at least be tolerant of each other.

He really didn't want to explain to Emma how her gentleman friend got himself killed. Out of all of them, she probably was the scariest. After all, Mama raised no fool and no one pissed off a red-headed woman if they could help it. Those fiery tempers did not help a man's longevity. Not at all.

***

"Sam, this here's Billy Rocks. He came with Goodnight!" Josh repeated as he all but fell off of Jack and blinked as he saw the man behind Sam. "Oh goody. We've got ourselves a Mexican!"

He was well aware this wasn't the best way to start an introduction, but he was beginning to get really freaked out. 4. 4 damned pre-immortals all in one place. At this point, the only ones he was sure were mortal were Teddy and Emma. How in the sam hell did this many pre-immortals survive this long without an Immortal taking their heads?! Peter had told him of head hunters, those who went after pre-immortals and gave them their first death...before beheading them for their Quickening. As wide as the West was, they all couldn't have gone missed being sensed by an Immortal other than him.

 _Fate and Destiny are tricky things Faraday...and get trickier with each day_ , Josh mused to himself as he leaned against the tree and watched everyone interact. Goodnight and Sam had no problems obviously. Billy stuck close to Goodnight's side, eyeing everyone warily. Emma just looked annoyed and intent on leaving and soon. Teddy had headed straight to Emma's side and seemed glued to her. The Mexican, Vasquez, was with the horses.

Josh cocked his head to one side as a thought occurred. Teddy seemed very enamored of the recently widowed Emma Cullen. If they survived this and Emma had the proper mourning period, he wondered if she would allow Teddy to court her. By the soft looks she kept sending Teddy's way, he thought it was a possibility.

He shrugged. None of his business. As long as he didn't get his ass beheaded, he was going to leave this battle and see how far he could get from them all. He was not signing up to be anyone's mentor into the way of the Immortals or the Game. He'd survived this long, he planned on surviving a whole lot longer.

"Let's get." Sam called out, drawing everyone's attention. "I might know someone else who can help."

"Oh this should be good." Josh drawled as he pushed off the tree and grinned at Sam's look. "What?"

"One of these days Faraday." Sam replied as he mounted his horse. Josh just grinned and mounted Jack, waiting to take the back. If there were any Immortals following them, he would be the first to feel it and could take proper action.

He might as well stop lying to himself. At the very least, he wouldn't let anyone harm Sam.

Now if he could just figure out why.

***

Leaning against the rock wall, it took everything in him not to either burst into laughter or collapse to the ground in shock.

6\. 

6 Pre-Immortals with the addition of Jack Horne and Red Harvest.

Someone up there was laughing at him.

He took another look at them and then turned towards the sky in disbelief. Six. Six men who should by no right have ever interacted or crossed paths at the very least, and they were all pre-immortals. Someone and he figured he was pretty sure he knew who it was, was sitting up in Heaven and laughing at him.

Heaven knows his mother liked laughing at his misfortune.

Peter was _never_ going to believe this.

***

Sam watched Josh as Vasquez and Billy argued over who would start breakfast. For the past couple days, especially after the addition of Horne and Red Harvest, Josh had gotten twitchier and more...him. Either the boy was thinking of leaving them or something else was bothering him. At first, he had thought it was because of Goodnight's and Billy's relationship but Josh didn't treat the two with anything other than his brand of respect.

"He hides himself."

Sam blinked and turned to face Red Harvest, who was still munching on the deer liver. "What do you mean?"

"The Gambler there," Red Harvest said. "He hides. What he shows to you and who he is are two different entities entirely." He leaned back against his horse. "His eyes speak to an old soul. Do not be so quick to dismiss him." 

"I'm not." Sam assured.

Red Harvest nodded and headed over to the fire, taking the starter out of Vasquez's hands and lighting it himself. At the affronted looks on his and Billy's face, Sam snickered. 

Despite their beginnings, he was sure they would succeed.

He wouldn't stand for anything else.


	3. Part the Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive.  
> College sucks.  
> As to timing, this chapter takes place directly after the Battle for Rose Creek. I'm skipping over their arrival into Rose Creek and the battle itself. As it happened in the movie, it happens in this fic.

He blinked.

_'Wait a minute here...'_ Josh thought to himself. _'I can blink?'_

Because the last damn thing that he remembered was lighting the damned dynamite stick and blowing himself up along with the gatling gun. He was damned sure that as much as a fucking stupid idea it was that it would work.

He just hadn't known whether or not he would've survived it. Immortal he may be, he wasn't unkillable and dynamite seemed a good way to bypass that immortality deal.

Another blink as he watched the clouds blow by in the light blue sky. 

It really was a very pretty sky.

"So perhaps you can explain why we're alive and not dead?"

Josh yelped and jerked away from the voice, not having noticed the tingle of Immortal. Landing on his hands and knees, Josh looked up and blinked as he saw Goodnight Robicheaux and Billy Rocks standing in front of him, clothes punctured with bullet holes and dried blood and dust covering the both of them. Through the holes though, Josh could see fresh skin without any hint of a wound and by the location of some of those bullets...these two were no longer Pre Immortals...but full fledged baby Immortals.

"Well?" Goodnight continued when Josh just continued to look at the two of them.

"Did anyone else survive?" Josh croaked, coughing up blood and gunpowder that had settled in his lungs. That was going to a _bitch_ to get rid of.

"From what I've heard, Sam, Vasquez, and Red Harvest survived with mere scratches," Goodnight said as he crouched in front of Josh, BIlly a silent guard behind him. "Horne did not."

"Yeah," Josh groaned as he stood up. "We need to go get him before he wakes." Dammit. He really did hate explaining the whole Immortal thing.

"He will wake?" Billy asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, if he hasn't yet it's because his wounds were more severe than yours." Josh sighed as he took a single teetering step forward. "Which, quite frankly, is a surprise because I doubt he blew himself up with dynamite."

"Then it's a good thing I already got him."

"Dammit Chisholm!" Josh yelped as he jumped five feet in the air. Gods above his instincts weren't working properly. He should've sensed Chisolm, Red Harvest, and Vasquez coming up at the very least!

"Come. I've got a ranch about a week's ride away." Chisholm said eyeing Josh. "We can talk about our sudden inability to die once we're somewhere safe."

"I am not going to enjoy this conversation, am I?" Josh asked rhetorically.

Vasquez snorted. "No, I do not think you will."

"Yeah, I thought not." He sighed, grabbing his horse's reins when Chisholm threw them at him. He watched as Chisholm handed Goodnight his and Billy's reins, the two getting on their horses before following Chisholm, Vasquez pulling the trundle that held Horne's body.

"Come on _hombre_ ," Vasquez yelled back. "We leave you behind!"

"Then you get no explanation!" Josh retorted back but gamely got up on his horse, bringing up the rear and studying his companions.

Horne, Goodnight, and Billy were now Immortal. Baby Immortals at that and a bigger draw for the older Immortals who were scarily immersed in the Game. Maybe, if they were really really lucky, he could get them somewhere safe before they began to fight.

Chisholm apparently had some idea of Immortals for the man hadn't seemed at all surprised about Josh's return to life. Neither did Vasquez or Red Harvest.

Frowning, Josh stared at Chisholm's back. Matter of fact...that pre immortal tingle he had been getting from Chisholm was no longer there. The bounty hunter was exuding Immortal presence now.

Did the man die during the Rose Creek disaster? He didn't see how, unless it happened after he blew himself up.

Exhaling sharply, Josh leaned back in his saddle. He wasn't going to get his answers anytime soon. Maybe he should take them to St. Louis, introduce them to Peter. The man taught him everything he knew, maybe he would be willing to take on the others.

_Or not_ , Josh thought with a wince. Peter was rabidly protective over his territory. If Josh showed up with four new Immortals and two Pre-Immortals, the old man would take his head himself regardless of the audience.

Over the next few hours, Josh just watched his companions as they traveled as far away from Rose Creek as possible. He knew Rose Creek was near the New Mexico/Texas border he just didn't know how close. A week's ride...wouldn't that put them near Austin? Or damn near close to it.

He wasn't at all surprised that Goodnight and Billy did not stray from each other. Over the past week, the interactions between the two had Josh believing them to be lovers. Not that he cared, he got over that really quick through repeated beatings by Peter. His teacher had no patience for idiocy of any kind.

"We're stopping here."

Josh blinked as Chisholm spoke for the first time since leaving Rose Creek. Shrugging he stopped and got off his horse, automatically looking around for firewood.

"Sit. You don't need to undo whatever keeps you alive." Chisholm ordered as he all but pushed Josh down onto a fallen log.

"Doesn't work that way," Josh protested though he sat down. Once he was healed, he was healed. "Need to check on Horne anyway, he should've woken by now."

A sudden yelp and Vasquez darted back from the traverse that held Horne, as the ornery man came up swinging. Goodnight started snickering before busting out into loud laughter as Vasquez came to a stop beside Josh and Chisholm.

"He's awake."

"I noticed," Josh replied dryly to Vasquez's statement as he stood and brushed the dust off his butt, Billy helping Goodnight to sit down as the man's guffaws trailed off into hiccupy-laughter. "You alright there Goody?"

Goodnight nodded, clutching tightly to Billy's arms. 

"Good." Josh grinned at the two before walking over to Horne. "Are you going to attack me if I help you out of there?"

"Why am I alive?" Horne asked peering at Josh blearily.

"Long story." Josh said as he helped Horne up. "One all of you apparently need to hear."

"Bad story?" Horne asked, sitting down on the log, Josh joining him.

"Eh." Josh shrugged. "Just a story. Neither good nor bad."

"Then let us start," Chisholm said as he sat down beside Josh.

"Right..." Josh exhaled. "My name is Joshua O'Faraday and I was born in Ireland in 1625, about 200 years ago."

"Mr. Fara-" Goodnight started harshly but quieting when Chisholm looked at him.

"Hey, you were dead barely twelve hours ago." Josh snarked. "Basically we're what's known as Immortals. No one knows where we came from and while we're very, very hard to kill we are not unkillable. If you're decapitated, you're dead permanently." He shifted slightly, unaware of pressing his leg against Chisholm's. "My First Death was when in 1655. A nearby lord got it into his head that my lord's daughter was going to be his wife. We fought, I was killed."

_The clashing shriek of metal against metal._

_Copper smell rising in the air to mix amongst the war cries, the screams of the wounded, the shrieks of the dying._

_Meeting the eyes of his opponent, swallowing hard and tightening his grip on his broadsword, roaring his own war cry as he charged._

_Cold. Biting cold as he was stabbed in the back. He stared down at the sword that was protruding out of his chest, unable to help crying out as it was wrenched back out of him, his blood spraying. He fell, twisting as he did so, locking his eyes onto his killer, who only smirked. They both knew it was a killing wound, he wouldn't survive._

_Lying on the ground, his blood spilling out of his body, cold overtaking him. The sounds of the battle moved on, continuing on to the Lord's castle._

_Triumphant roars as he closed his eyes and breathed his last, sure that they had lost the battle._

_Gasping awake, struggling against someone who was holding him down. A sensation dragging up his spine, seeming to light him up like lightning._

_Lips pressed to his own, choking on some sort of badly-tasting liquid, falling unconscious._

_Slowly waking up to meet brown eyes at the same time that lightning sensation raced up his spine._

Josh jerked as he was shaken, Chisholm's hand on his knee. Horne, Goodnight, Billy, Vasquez, and Red Harvest were staring at him, understanding clear in their eyes. They were very aware of wherever Josh had gone, it hadn't been pleasant. Swallowing, Josh looked down at his hands. "I woke up under the care of the man who would teach me about being an Immortal. He would also tell me that my clan won the battle, so there was that. For nearly 100 years, my teacher pretty much killed me every day with training and lessons so that I would be able to survive on my own. He also told me about the Game."

"The Game?" Vasquez asked curiously.

"Supposedly all Immortals are embroiled in what is simply known as The Game. The point of which is to become the only Immortal left on the planet, at which time said Immortal will be given a prize of some sort. A lot of the older Immortals participate with glee and some have made it their point to hunt down and kill new Immortals. When we die we release something called a Quickening which only another Immortal can absorb. This Quickening gives the Immortal power...along with our memories and training." He looked up, not at all surprised to see horror in their eyes. "My teacher is one of the few Immortals who don't care for the Game and would rather hide and never participate. The only safe ground is Holy Ground. No Immortal is allowed to take another's head on holy ground."

"Stop." Chisholm ordered when Josh seemed ready to continue. "Take a break, we're all getting overwhelmed by the information. Red Harvest, Vasquez, if you two would go hunt. Billy, could you get firewood? I'll get water. Goodnight, Horne, Josh, you two stay here and watch the horses." A simple job but seeing at how Josh was getting lost in his memories and Goodnight did not seem that far behind in his own, it would be enough for now. Horne would be the one he counted on to watch the other two, a understanding he got by the way he met Chisholm's eyes.

In the morning he would get his own answers...and an explanation as to how he lived when he had been hanged. He had died, he knew he had.

Squeezing Josh's knee, Chisholm stood as the others went to do as he asked. Unwilling to see the look in Josh's eyes, considering how the irishman had been acting up till now, Chisholm smirked and ducked down, pressing his lips to Josh's. 

He had seen the looks over the past week. It hadn't taken much to realize that Josh wanted him. He just hadn't wanted to start anything considering they may not have made it out of Rose Creek alive. He needed to be able to focus, not worry about Josh. He also wasn't worried about what the others would think. Goodnight and Billy weren't as subtle as they thought they were, Vasquez could care less as long as they could fight, Red Harvest didn't see the difference, and Horne never even blinked, just moseyed along as he normally did.

Breaking the almost chaste kiss, Chisholm smirked as Josh just blinked at him. A glance showed Horne was shaking his head with a smirk. 

"Dammit all, you two couldn't have waited another two days?" Goodnight grumbled, causing Josh to blush bright red. "I owe Billy money now."

"You took bets on me?!" Josh yelped, mind completely off what they had been talking about.

Chisholm chuckled as he left to go gather the water. He doubted it would keep Josh's mind off the topic but it would keep him distracted.

"Of course we did," Goodnight sniffed. "One would have to be blind to not have noticed your looks at Mr. Chisholm there. Billy and I bet on how long it would take you two." He grumbled. "One of these days I will learn not to bet against him."

"One of these days Goody," Billy said as he returned, arms full of dried wood. "What did I win this time?"

"Apparently we're taking bets on me and Chisholm," Josh muttered direly.

"Mr. Chisholm kissed Mr. Faraday," Horne offered when Billy looked at Josh.

"Took you long enough." Billy smirked as he dropped the firewood and began to set up the fire.

"Oh shut it." Josh grumbled as he pulled out his flask and sighed. "We're out of whiskey."

"Until we hit a town, yes we are." Chisholm said. "There's a river about fifty feet behind us. Keep downstream if you bathe or wash your clothes."

Horne nodded as Billy got the fire started and within minutes a nice warm roaring fire was merrily burning. Chisholm sat next to Josh, aware of the confused and questioning looks. "We'll talk later. Open sky is not the best."

"True." Josh mused and cautiously leaned against the gunslinger, settling when Chisholm merely shifted into him. There was no hurry. 

He was still damned tired from his rebirth earlier this day and he didn't doubt the others were also. First Deaths were always the hardest.

_Though, I'm going to have ask Peter if any other Immortal has ever blown themselves up with dynamite,_ Josh mused as Red Harvest and Vasquez returned with a brace of rabbits. He winced, drawing the attention of the other six. _He may end up killing me himself for that stunt._

"Josh?"

"How much do I have to pay you all to _not_ tell my teacher I blew myself up with dynamite?" Josh asked plaintively.

Horne, Chisholm, Goodnight, Billy, Red Harvest, and Vasquez looked at him, looked at each other, and all began to laugh.

" _Hombre_ , I don't think you could pay me enough now." Vasquez snickered.

"Great." Josh groaned. Peter was going to kill him.

Repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're no where near the end. I've got a vague idea of where I'm heading and maybe, possibly a sequel if the muses stay with me. Updates will be sporadic, I'm hitting my last semester of college and it's student teaching. I don't know what free time I'm going to have.
> 
> Anyone catch the Highlander hint? I wasn't at all subtle...at least I don't think I was.


End file.
